Eduardo
Not to be confused with Eduardo (Saloonatics). 'Eduardo', also known as '''Numero Uno '''but mostly called Eduardo' is Edd's rival, minor antagonist and neighbor. He looks a bit older than Edd, but is most likely the same age. Physical Appearance He carries a resemblance to Edd, the difference being Eduardo has peach fuzz facial hair and a dark green button-up shirt instead of a hoodie and instead of no facial hair Eduardo has a small moustache Traits As opposed to Edd, Eduardo has a Brooklyn accent. Further, unlike Edd, Eduardo seems to have an obsession with Diet cola. Edd and Eduardo's rivalry began when they were children. Their teacher told her students they could be part of a contest in which whoever makes the best drawing wins. He made a really good painting of a duckling but lost to Edd, who made an improvised drawing of himself as "Super Edd". Since then he started to make himself look superior to his rival. Eduardo has even built a giant extension to his house in order to look better than Edd. It ended up being just a large piece of cardboard. He also gladly watches as Edd, Tom and Matt are beaten up by the ghost in their house and as they destroy their possessions. However, when Edd does the same when he is attacked, he swears revenge on him. Like Edd, he fights with his friends, but unlike Edd's mostly friendly disposition, Eduardo treats his friends like pets and property of his and seems to have a grudge against Jon. Also, while Edd, Tom and Matt have kind intentions most of the time, he has mean intentions. Despite being a jerk and a rival to Edd, he does appear to have a caring personality, as shown where he mourns Jon, attacking Mutated Tom for attacking Edd, and he misses Laurel. It is interesting to note his appearance was punctuated with a Latin style guitar pick. Abilities In PowerEdd, He was a Kick-boxer in super-form fought over edd. Family *Eduardo (Saloonatics) *Old Lady Friends *Edd (sometimes but hardly) *Mark *Matt (very rarely) *Jon *Tom (sometimes but hardly) *Tord (most likely never but sometimes) Enemies *Edd *Tom *Matt *The Ghost *Tord Episode Appearances '''Season 6 * Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) (Debut) Season 7 * Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) * Space Face: Part 2 (Cameo) Season 8 * PowerEdd * Saloonatics (Western Counterpart) * The End Comics * No. 164 - info (August 8, 2011) * No. 182 - Blast (August 8, 2012) * No. 195 - Ex-Girlfriend (August 23, 2015) Gallery Scary.PNG Insult.PNG Ruh.png Space face part 2 15.png|Eduardo in Space Face with Jon and Mark Eddsworld 3.JPG|Eduardo as he appears in PowerEdd. SnapShot 141231 192549.png|Young Eduardo as seen in Edd's flashback, also from PowerEdd. EduardoInPowerEddPreview.jpg|He is the rival of young Edd eduardo.png|Eduardo in The End (Part 2) holding a dead Jon Trivia *Eduardo has appeared in three of the official Eddsworld comics. * The reason why Brock Baker is now voicing Eduardo is because Chris O'Neil was too busy and suggested they just replaced him. * According to Eddsworld Comic 195, Eduardo previously dated Laurel, though they are no longer together. * Eduardo only became Edd's rival when Edd (in the PowerEdd flashback) won the drawing contest with a scrawny drawing of him as a hero; the implication being that the Diet cola mix-up only intensifying their rivalry. * Similar to Tom, Marco and Juan, Eduardo is one of the few named canon characters of color. References *Evidence of Eduardo's voice actor's change. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Eddsworld Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Characters Introduced in 2010 Category:Neighbor Category:Male Category:Variations of Edd